Todos los santos Tres episodios fúnebres
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Memorias de Alucard, un condenado a vida. Ante la tumba de Arthur, su antiguo amo, descubrirá que el abandono de la muerte, no es un castigo tan severo como el creía. Está vez un AxI Capitulo final. Drama/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los santos**

**(Tres episodios fúnebres)**

Este fic es un especial de temporada, por que como todos uds saben, dentro de quince días se estará celebrando el _Halloween _en los paises anglosajones y el_ Día de muertos_ o _Día de todos los santos_, en países católicos como el mío.

Ahora bien, elegí la segunda celebración para hacer el fic. En él no hallarán el _Truco o trato, _sino una visión desenfada y hasta jocosa de la muerte, basándome en , ¿cómo verá Alucard la muerte, si él es una ironía de ella? . Y también, por que no decirlo, deje que la visión que tengo de la muerte, (basada por supuesto en la herencia cultural de mi país), se desarrollara en este fic que constará de tres capítulos que aparecerán de está fecha hasta finales de octubre; el vampiro en tres momentos claves en el tiempo de todo el universo de Hellsing

Esperando lectores, críticas y comentarios....

**1º**

-Lo que pasa es que yo me casé con la muerte…- dijo lentamente, dejando escapar humo de tabaco por la boca y doblándose las solapas del abrigo negro- me casé con ella hace muchos, pero muchos años... hace tantos, que a ella ya se le olvidaron nuestros votos.

El hombre que cavaba la tumba a ser usada al día siguiente por la mañana, lo miró con sorna y continuó con su trabajo. Sudoroso hasta el hartazgo, por la curtida mejilla resbaló una gota de caldo manchado de tierra mojada, negra y olorosa como casi todo el camposanto; lleno humedad pero también de flores; de pensamientos, _nomeolvides_ y gardenias que los dolientes solían plantar cerca de las tumbas.

-¿Quieres un trago?- el caballero del abrigo oscuro le extendió al hombre una licorera que despedía el aroma del güisqui escocés de más de cincuenta años de edad. Aunque con recelo, el sepulturero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probar el licor y aceptó la invitación en tanto que el caballero terminaba su cigarrillo, lo arrojaba al suelo y lo aplastaba con el pie contra la tierra removida y lodosa-…sí, yo me casé con la muerte, por eso (suspiró hondo), por eso se ha olvidado de mi en este "valle de lagrimas".

Y se encogió de hombros con un gesto de resignada amargura. El trabajador, mirándolo con más miedo que interés, creyó que hablaba con un loco, un maniático escapado de un sanatorio…Un rico loco vestido como todo un lord que hablaba con acento extranjero.

-Dime, amigo, ¿qué harías si tu esposa se olvidara de ti, si te dejara abandonado en una tierra de nadie?

Los ojos inyectados del tosco hombre analizaron al refinado lord, antes de responder:

-Yo nunca me case…

-Ah, pues, ¡ tienes mucha suerte! Si no conociste el amor, no sabes lo que es la desgracia…

El hombre no respondió, midió la profundidad de la fosa y dijo:-¡Terminé!

Con más prisa que precaución, el hombre juntó sus herramientas recargadas contra las paredes de la tumba fría: la pala oxidada de agreste mango, el tosco pico y un fardo mugriento para guardarlas. Se las echó al hombro con prisa, como si quisiera huir de una vez por todas de ese lunático que le recordaba a Jack el destripador (más por el brillo de maldad en sus ojos extraños, brillantes en fuego). Una vez con sus pertenencias, miró alrededor suyo y buscó la manera de salir. Sin que él se diera cuenta, el caballero lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa asquerosa a tierra y sudor y lo haló con una facilidad inverosímil (haciendo crujir el cuero del guante oscuro contra la prenda), como si él hombretón de casi uno noventa fuera un muñeco de trapo. Así lo colocó en el suelo y de dentro del abrigo que olía a roble e incienso, entre la levita y el chaleco con cadena de oro, sacó una pequeña bolsa de monedas que entregó al hombre, que estaba petrificado ante la inhumana fuerza del patrón en turno.

Aún así, recibió las monedas y con el cuidado que sólo da la codicia, abrió la bolsa y contó allí mismo, pero sus ojos relampaguearon de incredulidad cuando vio ante sí, no libras esterlinas, sino doblones de autentico oro, siete monedas de metal macizo; más de lo que pudiera ganar en cinco años de escuetos trabajos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el lord- ¿no estas satisfecho?

-Mi..Milord pero esto, ¡es mucho dinero!

-¿Acaso no lo quieres?

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que…

-Pago bien a tu pobreza por que la ocasión lo amerita… ¡simplemente soy un lord generoso festejando una evento memorable! ¡¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que regalar al vulgo un poco de lo que sobra! O mejor dicho, de lo que a mi no me sirve.

El enterrador se había quedado inmóvil y curioso ante la lunática declaración del lord. Aferróse entonces a las monedas y al fardo con las palmas embrutecidas y se estremeció con el frío punzante del camposanto, con la fuerza del viento desatado en esos instantes que hacía chillar las cruces de metal y los barrotes en la cancelería de los mausoleos, las ramas desnudas de hojas, los silvestres pastos crecidos, secos por el aliento helado y asesino del corazón del otoño.

-…¿y sabes que más?- preguntó el caballero mirándolo de soslayo - ¡voy a festejar ésto como un acontecimiento único!

Se llevó la licorera a los labios y bebió de ella como si contuviera agua dulce. Luego comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y extendió los brazos a la claridad del plenilunio que le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Se murió! ¡Por fin se murió el maldito loco! ¡Te has ido Abraham Van Helsing! – y reía y reía cada vez más trastornado, se inclinó sobre su abdomen para aguantar las carcajadas, se acercó a la tumba bufando de alegría malsana, como si el cadáver de su amo fallecido ya estuviera allí- ¡te has ido bellaco cretino! ¡¿Y que vas a ser ahora hijo de perra?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer querido Abraham, cuando mañana ocupes esta tumba y te llenen de tierra hasta el cogote y te coman los gusanos y te pudras en tu traje de seda y lino, eructando en vapores de pestilencia?! En esta fosa que he mandado escarbar sólo para ti, ¡y date por bien servido que fue en este camposanto! Por mi, ¡por mi te hubiera arrojado al río para que te confundieras con la porquería de la ciudad!… ¡Estupido, loco, maniático!... ¡Ese bastardo del averno me esclavizó! (se dirigió al hombre que no podía moverse), ¡me quitó todo, todo! ¡Le quitó todo al conde Drácula! ¡A mí, rey y señor de la no vida!

Entonces, el sepulturero salió de su estupor cuando vio ante sí los puntiagudos y blancos colmillos resplandecientes y las pupilas bermejas encendidas por el odio. De la cavernosa sonrisa, sólo alcanzó a ver algo, antes de echarse a correr como un poseso entre de las tumbas esparcidas del cementerio; los nichos de mármol y piedra; las baldosas de adoquín turco; las estatuas de querubines, cristos y dolorosas.

El hombre frenético abandonó las herramientas en algún momento para correr mejor, mientras iba aplastando, con las mazisas suelas de las botas, a las flores: los pensamientos, las inmortales, las _nomeolvides_ y a los gusanos necrófagos , y se embarraba en el lodo patinoso por las desconcertantes lluvias de Inglaterra. Se persignaba y hacia invocaciones a casi todos los santos del calendario, ¡nunca en su vida, ni cuando iba al catecismo, el hombre había rezado más y mejor que esos momentos aterradores y endemoniados! De ulular de búhos y aullidos de perros lejanos y desconocidos.

El vampiro lo miraba correr desde su sitió: la empinada y descuidada colina del cementerio que él había elegido para dar la última morada a su subyugador Némesis. El viento ya despeinada sus engominados y negros cabellos aventándolos contra el rostro de más de cuatro siglos de antigüedad. Con una sonrisa divertida, se llevó un habano a los labios y lo encendió, aspiró una bocanada, dos…tres y miró a la cara blanca de la luna; enorme y despejada. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, luego se volvió de nuevo a observar el agujero en el suelo del cual aún se desprendían lombrices y asomaban raíces.

Hincándose en la orilla, dijo:

-Y a final de cuentas te marchas a un lugar mejor que este maldito mundo. Te marchas habiendo hecho de todo en tu asquerosa vida…te moriste con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios, ¡te moriste en tu maldita cama de doseles, rodeado de tus seres queridos! Y a mi me dejas detrás, me dejas y me cedes como esclavo, como lo estaré para los hijos de tus hijos, de tus hijos… Pero ya encontraré la manera, sí yo lo se, ya hallaré la forma y la estrategia para darte revancha aunque te vayas al fin del infierno…Querido enemigo…

Con despreció, de pie lanzó un escupitajo a la tumba, tomó de la cabeza de un cristo su chistera negra y se la colocó en la cabeza. Antes de dar la media vuelta, se volvió a ver la luna enorme, "¡Qué hermosa noche! ¡Es una buena noche para morir!" Por que a unos kilómetros de allí, velaban en elegante rosario al cuerpo de sir Abraham Van Helsing en su mansión a las afueras de Londres.

De nuevo se envolvió en el abrigo y se fue limpiándose el lodo de los pies en las lapidas de piedra, en esas tumbas que en su silencio perpetuo y mortuorio, por la eternidad mirarían al oriente, despuntar el alba.

-ooO**O**Ooo-

* * *

Próxima semana el episodio 2º, hasta entonces ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo.

Segundo episodio fúnebre. Está vez habrá más personajes conocidos y por supuesto, Integra.

Que lo disfruten ^^.

**2º**

A los Hellsing siempre se les ocurrían las peores épocas del año para morirse. Desde tiempo inmemorial, en que el árbol genealógico parece hacerse más rancio, largo y desvencijado, los Hellsing escogían el otoño o el invierno para abandonar este mundo. "Y eso lo hacen por su inexorable manía de fastidiar a cuanta gente puedan", dijo despectivo el Conde en cierta ocasión.

Y es que, cuando no obligaban a los dolientes a transitar con todo y el bochornoso peso del ataúd sobe barrizales y atascaderos, lodazales chapaleantes que dificultaban la "confección" de la fosa y el infortunio de padecer lluvias heladas o vientos desenfrenados, hacían que los sepultureros se enfrentaran a tierras congeladas y nieves calcinantes.

Desde que la familia nació en Holanda y por alguna razón (de la que ni siquiera el viejo Abraham Van Helsing tuvo la menor idea), dejaron de ser un clan de barbajanes para ganar respeto, prestigio y fortuna -hace muchos, pero muchos siglos- hacían que la barca fúnebre en la que depositan los féretros, fuera conducida por los interminables canales de Ámsterdam constreñidos por gruesas placas de hielo que los remeros habían de quitar con grande esfuerzo.

"¡¿Por qué carajos no se mueren en primavera?!" Preguntó el Conde en voz alta al cadáver tieso y embalsamado de su amo.

Entre cuatro cirios, incienso quemado, cerros de flores y coronas fúnebres ("¿A este viejo licencioso cuándo le gustaron las flores?"Expresó el Conde), el cadáver del celebre caballero del Imperio Británico; Sir Arthur Hellsing, descansaba en la dulce calma de la muerte. Observado de cerca por el esclavo inconforme, que detrás de unas gafas de mosca panteonera, lo miraba refunfuñando. Era necesario encontrarle un ministro y el mayordomo le había ordenado que marchara a buscar uno para que oficiara el sepelio, a fuerza de que el párroco de cabecera hubiese enfermado de reumas y el frío de octubre le impidiera salir de casa.

Al filo de la madrugada, el mayordomo apuró al Conde a cumplir su misión, por lo que maldiciendo, el imponente caballero salió a la calle a esa hora de luto, frío y oscuridad espesa.

Quince días había durado la velación de sir Arthur Hellsing. Como miembro de la mesa redonda y héroe de guerra, ("¡Que héroe ni que patrañas, Arthur Hellsing tiene de héroe lo que yo de cura!" Había también rezongado el Conde), el cadáver del caballero fue embalsamado y llevado a la cede secreta de la orden en las catacumbas de la Abadía de Westminster y ahora, todos sus amigos y conocidos le daban el último adiós en el salón principal de la Mansión, oscurecido adrede por gruesas cortinas negras.

"¡Pobrecita de su huérfana!" Decían algunos que miraban de lejos a la niña que había quedado sola en el mundo. La belleza lozana y rubia con vestido, velo negro y un ramo de azucenas blancas en las manos, caminaba con paso corto detrás de la carroza funesta que se llevaba a las fauces de la tierra a quien más había querido en la vida.

Y los lustrados zapatos de la encopetada concurrencia se hundían en el lodo del camino desgajado por la humedad y las lluvias repentinas; se hundían como patas de elefante, sin remedio en el pegajoso barro. Y las botitas de charol negro de la huérfana sucumbían en la composta de hojas perennes, tan muertas y podridas en el suelo como los difuntos en el interior de sus sarcófagos.

Pero la huérfana no quería que la vieran llorar. Ya consideraba era bastante patética su escena; subiendo con dificultad por colina empinada donde se habían enterrado ya a otros dos miembros de su familia, como para dar un lacrimógeno espectáculo de sollozos desenfrenados.

-¡¿Quién carajos escogió este lugar tan descuidado y nefasto para enterrar al doctor Abraham, a su hijo y a su nieto?! ¡Aquí, entre maleza del campo y tumbas de plebeyos!- se quejó amargamente sir Hugh Islands, mientras se limpiaba los pantalones embarrados de lodo, y subía por el piso erosionado – esta familia se merecía un lugar donde los mausoleos de la nobleza, que no en este hervidero de chusma…

La heredera, sin embargo, fue la primera en alcanzar la cumbre tachonada de tumbas desconocidas y desnudos árboles tristes. Desde allí alzó los ojos cansados y observó el camposanto cual viejo, melancólico y lúgubre era. Ella odiaba esos lugares donde los muertos eran arrojados al hambre insaciable de los gusanos, esos terrenos solos, fríos y sucios donde ni el difunto más inconforme con su condición se hubiera levantado a vivir. Ella tuvo que morder sus labios secos, y aún así, dos lágrimas gruesas atravesaron sus mejillas. Para contener su evidente dolor, apretujó el ramo de azucenas, se limpió la cara con la manga de puño de ese, su vestido de tafetán negro, y volvió el rostro a la tumba fría, recién escavada junto al lecho de su abuelo, y al padre de su abuelo:

"_Aquí yace el doctor sir Abraham Van Helsing._

_Amado esposo y padre._

_Octubre de 1912"._

Entre la piedra de las lápidas y sus ojos, pronto comenzó a interponerse una neblina espesa como aliento de espíritus desmañados que ascendía y se colaba por entre ramas y cruces, vestidos y velos, inciensos, velas y veladoras. Se anidaba en el cielo ambarino, cobrizo, completamente añil. A un escaso kilómetro de distancia dos desvencijados campanarios tocaban a muerto en incansables y perpetuos tañidos.

Así, con la paciencia de una santa, la jovencita esperó a que el resto de la gente llegara y a que pudieran subir el ataúd, por que la tarea de hacerlo se estaba tornando penosa al escalar por la pendiente resbaladiza.

-Hasta parece que adrede le escogieron este lugar a la familia- volvió a quejarse sir Hugh con sir Penwood.

Más cuando el féretro estuvo a punto de escapárseles de las manos a los cargadores y resbalar por el suelo y contra él (con todo y su digno contenido), la huérfana ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al ver que los cuatro hombres que llevaban el ataúd casi cayeron de rodillas contra el fango, al final respiró aliviada; lograron repuntar con destreza sobre sus equilibrios.

En aquel momento, sólo la voz de su mayordomo la reconfortaba, pero para ella era lo mismo, tal vez quería estar un poco a solas. Tan dentro de sí misma estaba que hasta se había olvidado del vampiro que ella había conocido apenas una semana atrás.

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó sin ninguna expresión, sólo por curiosidad.

-Lo envié en busca de un ministro, no teníamos a nadie más disponible y no quise dejarla sola.

-Ya veo…Está bien.

Para ella estaba bien por que no había podido ni conocerlo, ni pensar con claridad en nada más que su padre en un cajón de madera en dirección al "valle sin retorno", por eso no podía esperar ninguna jugarreta del Conde, no así el viejo Walter que desde hace mucho rato, insistentemente miraba su reloj temiendo que el descastado hubiese decidido no asistir al sepelio.

Tratando de agudizar la mirada por entre la neblina cerrada; el cielo cada vez más cobrizo, y el oído a través de las campanas que no cesaban de tocar a muerto y el viento helado chiflando por entre la hierba seca, el mayordomo casi tembló de alivio cuando distinguió una alta silueta comenzar a dibujarse entre las tumbas. Junto a ella, venía otra baja, algo rechoncha y encorvada, de quien debía ser el ministro.

A unos metros venían caminando con pasos lentos. El Conde llevaba del brazo a un viejo párroco que apenas si podía con su exagerada vejez. En verdad era un cuadro tan extraño; ambos personajes eran como la visión de un artista loco que imaginaba toda suerte de criaturas fantasmales: el Conde, si bien iba vestido regio, aún estaba flaco y desgarbado; su cabello, aunque bien recortado ya, estaba completamente canoso; su piel lucía enjuta y macilenta, seca por mucho tiempo expuesto a la deshidratación continua; sus manos aún lucían cadavéricas y pálidas, por haber estado atadas por más de veinte años; en suma, era más bien como un espectro viviente y el religioso que lo acompañaba, con todo y su decrepitud hiperbólica, era digno de una burlona compasión, tanto como el viejo Quijote con su Rocinante.

Al reconocerlo del todo, mientras que los cuatro cargadores depositaban el féretro en la base que había de llevarlo al fondo, Walter bajó lo más rápido que pudo la colina y les fue a dar alcance. Con comentarios de "pensé que no llegarías" y "tardaste demasiado", el mayordomo casi olvidaba inspeccionar al ministro y lo que vio le amargó la boca como un bocado de ajenjo en ayunas, pues ese cura, no era sólo que fuera tan viejo y decrepito que su sangre se le hubiera secado en las venas, o que a la par de medio sordo y medio ciego estuviera algo chiflado, sino que, como si ese conjunto no fuera lo suficientemente anómalo, ¡era un sacerdote católico!

Walter se volvió a mirar al Conde con relampagueante odio, como si fuera un monstruo (bueno, sí era un monstruo, pero en sentido más estricto de la palabra), como si quisiera deshacerlo con sus propias manos y echarle sus restos a los cerdos. Ni siquiera podía hablar de la indignación, pero el Conde ni lo miraba, estaba impasible fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando a lo lejos a las personas del sepelio.

-¡Eres un infeliz hijo de perra! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante barbaridad?!

-¡Ya se que está viejito y todo lo que quieras! Pero no te pongas así, mira que tu vas que vuelas para acá- dijo señalando hacia abajo, pues el inocente anciano, de tan encorvado y senil, sólo llegaba al abdomen del rey no muerto.

-¡No te hagas el estupido! ¡Yo me refiero a que es un sacerdote católico!

-No encontré otro disponible para estas horas de la mañana- dijo el Conde asintiendo con los hombros.

El mayordomo tenía ganas de hacer regresar a ambos por donde habían venido, pero en eso, sir Shellby Penwood se les acercó y les habló en voz muy queda, "la concurrencia se está preguntando que cuándo iniciará el servicio".

Como pudo, el mayordomo trató de salvar la cara tragando espeso, mientras que limpiaba su monóculo de las diminutas gotas en el ambiente.

-En un momento más, milord, sólo estamos ultimando detalles.

Sir Penwood regreso donde el resto asintiendo con sus ojillos verdes. Y con esa declaración, el mayordomo supo que estaba atrapado. "¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?" Fue el reto del Conde, por lo que Walter no tuvo más remedio que tomar al pobre anciano del brazo y terminar por conducirlo hasta donde los esperaba la huérfana, el occiso, la fosa y todo lo demás.

"¡Dios me ampare!", pensó el mayordomo pidiendo la ayuda de toda la corte celestial para salir airoso de ese vergonzoso trance. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y con dificultad trató de indicar al viejo sacerdote el camino, pero sin éxito. En seguida, apareció el Conde y agarró al curita por los brazos.

-Ayúdame tú con sus piernas- solicitó el vampiro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que escuchaste, vamos a cargar al pobre hombre, ¿Qué no ves que no puede con su alma?

El mayordomo sintió que sus mejillas explotaban de vergüenza, hinchadas al rojo vivo como tomates. Pero comprendió que hacer el ridículo frente a toda la concurrencia, cargando al dichoso curita católico, era peor que no hacer nada, de modo que se prestó para hacer de carretilla y ambos subieron la cuesta.

-No necesitaba un ascensor, hijos míos- pronuncio en voz quebrada el anciano, sin darse cuenta cabal de lo que estaba pasando.

Walter no podía hablar al sentir la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de todos los presentes cuando vieron lo que veían, ¡y la expresión de la huérfana! Que abrió los hinchados y azules ojos como platos sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y apretujando su rosario contra su Biblia, nerviosamente. Pero nada comparado para la dignidad estoica del mayordomo, como cuando depositaron el bultito humano en el suelo y lo acercaron a la tumba y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda no lo podían creer; todos la nobleza presente no lo podía creer; los sepultureros no lo podían creer, ¡y mucho menos la huérfana lo podía creer! La sociedad protestante más distinguida del mundo estaba por asistir a una ceremonia romana, católica y apostólica… ¡mas no podían hacer nada para remediarlo!

-¡Walter! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó indignado el que fuera el mejor amigo del difunto.

-Dispense usted sir Islands, lo que ocurre es que yo…es que yo.

-¡Esto es una barrabasada, una afrenta!

-Calma caballeros, tenemos que disimular- dijo el Conde muy serio y ecuánime- peor es nada.

Ellos se volvieron a mirar a la huérfana que se cubría la boca con la mano en señal de sorpresa e indignación, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar, Alucard!- amenazó el mayordomo, mientras que la miradas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda convergían en él para clavarse como dagas.

-¡Ay lord Alucard, ay lord Alucard!- dijo sir Penwood rascándose la nuca, sin saber que es lo que iba a ocurrir.

Walter corrió a consolar a la huérfana, a explicarle, a pedirle perdón y a echarle la culpa, toda al vampiro que ni se inmutaba. Pero la presencia del pobre sacerdote rompió la sesión acusatoria.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme con esto?- preguntó con su voz senil apenas entendible a través de sus encías casi desnudas, para ver si alguien le ayudaba a sacar el libro de ceremonias del delantal.

Alucard fue quien lo hizo y abrió el libro agachándose para que el sacerdote buscará la página, pero en ese ejercicio, el anciano casi se quedó pasmado acomodando sus enormes lentes de fondo de botella, mirando a su alrededor. De pronto fijó su cansada vista en la huérfana, que con las manos al pecho, miraba fijamente al párroco, sin salir de su asombro.

-A…muy bien, muy bien- expresó el cura que parecía que en la boca tenía goma de mascar- hijos, hijas, ¿quién entrega a esta dama?- haciendo referencia a la rubia jovencita que cuando escuchó la disparatada pregunta, rompió en llanto de pura consternación.

Nadie podía decir algo de tan atónitos que estaban con la demencia senil del pobre religioso, sólo el Conde, aguantándose apenas las ganas de carcajearse, le dijo al cura, muy cerca del oído:-¡No padre, esto no es una boda, esto es un sepelio!

-Ah, ¡ah vaya, un sepelio! Sí, justamente, aquí está el difunto presente, ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?- encamorrado, el cura se afanó en cambiar de capitulo al gran libro que aún sostenía el Conde, sin embargo, lo hacía todo tan despacio, despegando cada hoja con saliva en los dedos, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Walter, que entonces el Conde comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

Después de un rato, la ceremonia logró empezar y se desarrolló lo mejor que se pudo, ¡pero había que ver los aprietos en los que se hallaban los asistentes al desconocer los ritos católicos que el cura iba dictando!

-Señor misericordioso, recibe en tu reino a esta, el alma de tu amado hijo…de tu amado hijo, ¿cómo se llamaba el caballero?

-Arthur Hellsing.

-Al alma de este, tu amado hijo, Arthur Hellsing… por su salvación te pido, padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…- como pudo, el cura esparció la bendición al féretro- en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, del Espíritu Santo, descanse en paz eterna, amén.

En el momento en que el viejo Arthur estuvo a punto de descender, los empleados de la funeraria comenzaron a acarrear las ofrendas florales que habían estado en la mansión hasta la noche anterior, llevadas hasta el cementerio para adornar la tumba. El curita ya no pudo más por el gran esfuerzo que significó la ceremonia y el Conde lo ayudó a sentarse en la lápida más próxima.

La jovencita ya no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría; ni a los cuchicheos de las personas "¿pero como pudo ocurrir semejante cosa?", por ya no le importaba que hubiera sido un monje budista o un rabino el de la ceremonia. Ahora lo único que podía ver era el ataúd de su padre bajando poco a poco al interior de la tierra. Sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar en silencio de nuevo. Acuclillándose aventó el ramo de azucenas y desde allí le dio el último de los últimos adioses a su amado padre, y pronto la caja se asentó en la tierra y la chiquilla vio con angustia como las paladas iban cayendo una a una para solventar el hambre de la fosa, cubriéndolo todo, tapándolo todo y separándola para siempre de su ser más amado. Walter ayudó a la niña a levantarse:-¡Vamos sir Integra, debe ser fuerte!

El Conde, un poco aburrido con la lentitud del entierro, se aproximó a tomar una de las palas sin usar y ayudar a echar tierra, con más rapidez y fuerza que cualquiera de los sepultureros presentes o existentes. Con facilidad aventaba grandes cantidades de tierra a la fosa, mientras que pensaba, "adiós Arthur, adiós para siempre… ¡ya era hora!".

La huérfana, abrazada al mayordomo, observaba las ganas con las que su nuevo sirviente ayudaba en el entierro y su desasosiego se transformó en molestia, pero mucho más lo fue, cuando los empleados trajeron una corona fúnebre primorosamente enlazada y dedicada; una corona que aparentemente siempre había estado en la casa, con las otras, pero que ella no había notado…Mientras los asistentes, después de dar el pésame se retiraban colina abajo, los ojos de la muchacha no se despegaban de la corona floral morada, que ya había sido recostada en la lápida. Y mientras que el Conde terminaba con el trabajo en un tiempo record, dejando atónitos a los otros dos, la jovencita se acercó mucho más donde estaba la ofrenda floral y lo que leyó en la dedicatoria hizo que su indignación no tuviera límites:

"_¡Muchos días como estos!"_

_Atentamente:_

_Un humilde esclavo_

El mayordomo se acercó a donde la ama, se acercó por que la vio con la cara seria y la mirada clavada en la inscripción de la corona, entonces él también entendió todo al leerla, al saber quien la había mandado comprar y la intención que había llevado.

Ella no quiso ni mirar al vampiro que afanoso, daba saltos sobre la fosa tapada, dizque para asentar la tierra. Ella sólo se quedó parada un rato, apretando el rosario en los puños, con todo y la Biblia y el pañuelo lleno de lágrimas y mocos. Resolvió respirar muy hondo y negar con la cabeza pensando "en el calvario que seguramente le esperaba al lado de ese infeliz"…Pero ya habría tiempo para hacerle pagar, este no era el momento adecuado por que su padre merecía todo el respeto del mundo, por lo menos de su parte. Así que dio la media vuelta.

Walter fue el que miró al Conde como a un residuo excrementoso tirado en el pavimento, pero él, recargado sobre la pala con el brazo derecho y el otro en la cintura, le dijo con un tono simple: -¡Hay Walter! De verdad que no somos nada…

-¡Vete a la mierda!..-fue lo que el aludido le contestó antes de darle alcance a la huérfana que daba pasos grandes para largarse del cementerio de una vez por todas.

El conde los miró a ambos; miró al mayordomo que un día lo traicionó y al que por lo tanto aborrecía, a la jovencita convertida en una sombra negra, por quien no sentía aún nada más que una admiración temprana. Los miró hasta que se fueron perdiendo en la neblina, por entre las tumbas, al traspasar las rejas desvencijadas del camposanto y subirse al Roll royce y dejarlo allí en solitario, con nadie más que con las polillas, los gusanos, las mariposas moradas y toda la corte de necrófagos y su fango y su tierra suelta y su humedad fragante…

Sacudiéndose las botas, hasta ese momento se acordó del ancianisimo cura que a fuerza de tanto esperar se había quedado dormido sobre la lapida, recargado en el nicho, roncando sonoramente, encogido sobre sí. Entrecerró los ojos mirando ese curioso cuadro, como fuera, ese hombre, que seguramente ya casi llegaba los cien años, era tan menor a él y a la vez tan viejo que al Conde le dio por pensar en su propia muerte; que era y no.

Con paso lento fue a sentarse junto al cura dormido, encendió un cigarrillo en la boca y dijo con tranquilidad, como si en verdad el anciano lo escuchara:-Lo que pasa es que yo me casé con la muerte…pero la desposé hace tanto, tanto… que ya se olvidó de mi… entonces, puedo quedarme aquí a esperarla - removiendo con la suela de las pesadas botas la tierra, "de tierra somos y a ella iremos", se recargó espalda con espalda con el sacerdote, se cruzó de brazos, habló- usted que ya va para su reino, cuando llegue con ella, dígale por favor que desde hace mucho la amo, y que estoy esperando a que venga por mi, que la esperaré con la eternidad: con todo su tiempo y el tiempo del mundo vivo…y del mundo muerto…

-ooO**O**Ooo-

* * *

Y como ya había dicho anteriormente, faltan menos de ocho días para que aquí, en México, se celebre el _Día de muertos_, será el día de todos las las personas fallecidas, igualmente dedicada a los abuelos y el padre de Integra XD. También creo que a Alucard podría gustarle está celebración, donde todos los años "ríe la muerte pelona".

Esperando que les haya disfrutado el capitulo...hasta la próxima ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

No, no tengo pretextos ni escusas para haber entregado el último episodio hasta este día, sólo les diré la verdad, ¡no hallaba como rematarlo! Y las musas se tomaron unos días de vacaciones ^^U. Pero al fin logré terminarlo. Espero les agrade, aunque a decir verdad, la clasificación ha cambiado. Si el primero fue drama y el segundo humor negro, ¡este es un fic de drama y romance!

No les digo más, mejor leanlo.

**3º**

-Arruinaste el sepelio de mi padre- me dijo con una sonrisa de ironía en sus bellos labios- ni creas que ya se me olvidó, y por que te conozco te digo: haber como te las arreglas para arruinar el mío.

Y se rió con humor negro. No le dije nada y le devolví la sonrisa, pero me puse a pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado sus perspectivas en tan pocos años; del llanto y la cólera que le produje en aquella rancia mañana en que su padre fue sepultado, a las bromas triviales que se jugaba al pensar en su propio deceso, que para ser sincero, a mi no me causaba la menor gracia.

En esa ocasión también llevaba un ramo de azucenas en las manos y puesto un vestido negro. Yo la llevé al cementerio por alguna razón extraña…Era día de Todos los santos.

Llegamos poco antes de la hora de los grillos, cuando las sombras se hacen grandes y abrazan. Los visitantes, en su mayoría católicos, ya se iban. Sólo el tañido de las campanas tocando a muerto despejaba el camposanto del murmullo natural, por que en la sequía del otoño avanzado, todo lo que fue verde estaba seco, perenne y muerto, y silbaba sus sonidos de agonía en el viento y el crujir de la hojarasca bajo nuestros pies.

Ella no tenía que llevarle flores, no era obligación entre los anglicanos, pero cada año insistía.

Hacía unos trece años desde que sir Arthur Hellsing había muerto y su hija le rendía tributo con un ramo de flores blancas, pero sin expresiones de duelo o llanto. Es que esas cosas, hacía mucho tiempo que habían salido de su protocolo personal.

Antes de traspasar el umbral de la reja del cementerio, se quedó de pie mirando un rato al interior iluminado apenas por los últimos rayos del sol. Dimos los primeros pasos entre las tumbas a ambos lados en ese, un paraje extenso con pastos y flores silvestres que nadie plantó.

Transitamos poco tiempo antes de hallar el camino pavimentado que había de llevarnos a las tumbas de sus difuntos. Hace un par de años, ella mandó construirlo para hacer más accesible el paso a la vieja colina de tumbas tan antiguas, que hasta los nombres y fechas habían desaparecido de las lápidas, lo mismo que todo vestigio de un doliente vivo.

Subimos con pasos lentos por la escalinata de peldaños largos. Por fin hallamos ante nosotros las tres tumbas enfiladas de tres Hellsing desaparecidos durante un mismo siglo. Ella miró un rato la última morada de su padre y se acuclilló para desgajar el ramo de azucenas y repartirlo entre el trío de lápidas. .

-Por los abuelos desconocidos que se fueron…hace tanto…- miró las inscripciones por un momento, después de reflexionar un rato me dijo- ni siquiera se me ocurre preguntarte como eran ellos, por que me vas a hablar puras barbaridades, después de todo, has sido el esclavo.

-Cierto. Si me lo preguntas puedo ser muy subjetivo al respecto, lo único que te puedo decir es que al primero lo odié, al segundo lo repudié y el tercero casi logró ganarse mi simpatía… (me miró atenta y sonrió con incredulidad). Tu padre era, lo que se puede llamar un bien tipo, pero no dejaba de ser mi amo, y por esa razón yo tenía que despreciarlo.

-Lo dices sólo por que aquí está presente su hija.

-No. Si yo tuviera que ser del todo sincero y con ello tuviera que embarrar de lodo su memoria, ten por seguro que lo haría por que soy capaz de eso y más, tú lo sabes bien. No me mueve la moral ni la consideración a ti, para decir que ese hombre cuyos huesos yacen aquí mismo, puede ser digno de, aunque sea, una buen concepto de parte mía por una única razón.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tú. No se como le hizo el viejo, pero al criarte realizó un excelente trabajo, tal vez eres la única cosa buena que él dejó, tan es así que el tuyo…será el único sepelio que lamentaré de veras.

Poco me faltó para decirle que esperaba jamás tener que asistir a tal, que esperaba que fuera, por algún milagro desconocido, tan inmortal como yo, para no tener que entregarla a la muerte jamás y con ese deseo afirmar mi egoísmo, por que estar condenado a vida también es desesperación.

Ella no sabía si dar crédito a mis palabras o no, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y sus ojos grandes, detrás de los cristales de sus gafas y de los cabellos aventados al rostro por el viento, se fijaron en mí con un gesto de insistencia. Dejó pasar el cumplido por que esos momentos, esa tarde y esas horas no eran para nosotros, eran para sus parientes fallecidos y me lo hizo saber:-¿Pudieras dejarme un momento a solas?

Asentí con la cabeza:-Cuando quieras irte, avísame, estaré por aquí cerca.

-Sí, está bien.

Me eché a caminar dando la media vuelta, baje de la colina y me fui a instalar a unas tumbas cercanas, avecindadas junto un mausoleo elegante desde donde podía verla bien y no interrumpirla. Se hincó sobre la hierba muerta, tal vez a conversar con el occiso. Yo me senté en la escalinata de mármol del mausoleo y saqué un cigarrillo mientras tanto.

Pasaron algunos minutos, nunca supe cuantos exactamente, pero cuando las bandadas de pájaros y cuervos terminaron de instalarse en los árboles aledaños, emitiendo un canturreo tupido que anunciaba el ocaso, resplandeció en el horizonte rojo, antes de ahogarse, el sol en la lejanía y la oscuridad comenzó a anunciarse.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi ama, el tiempo para mí pasaba demasiado lento, había decidido dominar la soñolencia que me invadía (valiente guardián hubiera resultado), y matar el tiempo como fuera, aunque aplastando gusanos con mis botas, pero entonces, ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de ponerme ocioso…

-Hace tanto tiempo…No te he visto en años, conde…

Lo que ocurrió enseguida, pude haberlo catalogado de varias maneras. La primera que la soñolencia me dominaba; la segunda, que el cigarrillo que me estaba fumando no era precisamente de tabaco y yo no me había dado cuenta y la tercera, que tal vez me perseguía el sentimiento de culpa (sí, como no), es decir, el fantasma de los recuerdos, ¡pero literalmente el fantasma de mi antiguo amo! Y sí, ante mi estaba el gran sir Arthur Hellsing, hasta parecía que de carne y hueso, vestido con las galas con las que lo echaron a la tierra, pero mucho más repuesto, rejuvenecido incluso.

Al principio no supe que decir o hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió, fue quitarme el tabaco de la boca y aventarlo al suelo:-¡¿Qué carajos pasa con está mierda?!- dije mientras lo estrellaba contra el piso.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- insistía el buen Arthur- no me vayas a decir que ya no te acuerdas de mí.

-¿Cómo crees?- dije al fin, convenciéndome que no era una alucinación, y le sonreí fingiéndome afable- ¿cómo demonios iba a olvidarme de ti?

-Ya lo decía yo; un hombre con tus años y con tus cabales no puede olvidar a un viejo socio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, me reí por lo bajo encogiéndome de hombros, pensando "¿Qué significa esta estupidez? ". Pero era verdad, aunque pocos puedan creerme; mi antiguo amo, fallecido hace más de diez años, estaba parado frente a mi, sonriéndome como si hubiera sido mi amigo, y ahora esperaba que yo tuviera una charla de ultratumba con él.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿A qué debo el "honor" de tu…fantasmal presencia? ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente? ¿Olvidaste decirme algo antes de encerrarme en ese asqueroso calabozo? O, ¿vienes a reclamarme por amenizar tu dichoso sepelio?

-¿El sepelio?- expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de carcajearse- ¡no, no, no! Mi querido Conde, ¡lo del sepelio estuvo buenísimo! ¡Mira que traer a un vejestorio católico a mi entierro sólo por que creíste que así ibas a joder mi memoria! Sólo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido (y se reía más) ¡y la cara que puso el viejo Islands…no tuvo precio! Si ya se lo decía yo; "Hugh, eres demasiado estirado", pero nunca me hizo caso…

Tengo que confesarlo, la verborrea de mi amo me hacía sentir ridículo, pero es que Arthur Hellsing siempre fue un inmoral, desvergonzado y majadero…muy parecido a mi. Entonces, para hacerlo callar, le pregunté:-Y… ¿También te gustó la cara que puso tu hija?

Paró de reírse en seco, fue entonces que yo, volviendo a colocar otro cigarrillo en la boca, reí mirándolo con mofa. Con una nueva expresión de ironía, se acercó lo más posible, alzó la mirada para verme a la cara y dijo sin prisa:-Que conste que fuiste tú el que la mencionó primero…Y no, no te hagas el inocente preguntándome cual es la razón de esta visita, por que lo sabes muy bien- poniendo sus manos en la cintura, con la cabeza me señaló el lugar donde Integra estaba arrodillada ante la tumba- eres un cabrón…

-Así que después de todo…estoy consiguiendo que te revuelques en tu tumba. Se lo prometí a Abraham, le dije que hallaría la manera de hacerle pagar a tu estirpe, y veo que por esa razón, no descansas y no descansaras en tu muerte.

Se me quedó viendo, se rió de nuevo, me dijo:-¡Si serás pendejo! ¿Crees que esa es tu venganza? ¡estás perdiendo el estilo!

No lo pude evitar; me dieron ganas de volverlo a asesinar allí mismo, y de una forma más dolorosa de la que el cáncer hubiera podido.

-Así son las cosas, conde- expresó, está vez poniéndose serio- esa que llamas, "tu venganza", en realidad es la mía…

Y estábamos cara a cara, discutiendo el que para nosotros, era el asunto más importante de todos los asuntos jamás tocados.

-No se que es lo que…

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo. Tu venganza es la mía; ella es mi hija. Es la mejor de mis empresas, es mi sangre, lo que yo engendré y eduqué,; ella te venga, sí, pero también venga por mí y todos los Hellsing.

No sabía que decir, muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi mente y después de todo, la muerte misma también se trata de una revancha:-Así como la muerte nos venga de la vida- se precipitó a decir- y nos quita vanidades, a ti la vida te ha quitado el deseo por la muerte y te ha devuelto el temor a ella.

-Yo no le temo a la muerte- contesté impasible, en pie de guerra.

-Claro, a la muerte propia que no hace otra cosa que transformarnos en unos huesos mondos y una mueca espantable*, pero, ¿qué hay de la muerte ajena? Dime una cosa, ¿también bailarás sobre su tumba?- y me la señaló.

Yo puse mis ojos en Integra, a quien jamás querría ver inmóvil, recostada en un ataúd. Caí en cuenta de que Arthur Hellsing tenía la razón.

-¿Y a eso le llamas venganza? Ella te ha desarmado de una manera en que nadie más pudo haberlo hecho, te ha devuelto la capacidad de sufrir agonías como cualquier mortal y antes del final, rogaras clemencia.

Pero indispuesto a que me sacara ventaja, me volví a reír:-Tú no sabes cual será el final, ni como será…

-Estas perdido y en sus manos, lo puedo ver, conde, ¡lo transpiras!- y se acercó a mi demasiado, como un sabueso olfateándome- sí, de nuevo te condenarás como ya lo has hecho… ¡al fin y al cabo, no dejas de ser un hombre!

Entonces, con una mirada fría y un tono determinante y retador, le dije, pero está ves señalándola con el dedo índice: -Y ella…no deja de ser una mujer- y le insinué tantas cosas con mi mirada que perdió los estribos y se aventó pretendiendo tomarme por las solapas, pero su intento quedó frustrado por las leyes inexorables de la física de los muertos; me traspasó apenas lo hubo intentado- que bueno que ella no te puede ver, Arthur; has lucido tan patético.

Se quedó quieto y recobró la calma, se incorporó del todo, se acomodó el cabello y giró lentamente hasta darme la cara:-Me ofusqué, por un momento olvidé que los muertos y los vivos rara vez pueden tocarse, pero, ella ya te ha visto a ti…

Entonces volteé lentamente, sintiendo la interrogante mirada de mi ama, sobre mis hombros. Cuando la vi, ya estaba de pie y no despegaba sus extrañados ojos de mi; mi lenguaje corporal con el fantasma había sido observado desde la colina, como la pantomima de un loco. Sin decir nada más, ignoré su gesto ofuscado, pero ella miraba y miraba con insistencia y la vez con un dejo de negación, ¿sería posible que ella lo hubiera visto?

No esperé más, caminé lentamente hasta colocarme a espaldas del mausoleo y Arthur me siguió, mientras decía:-¡Ella jamás será para ti! ¡Ella no se va a vender por una simple cara bonita! ¡Eres el peor de los seres! Asqueroso, ruin, bajo, ¡y estás muy equivocado si crees que llegarás a consumar tu venganza, por que estás en contra de todo lo bueno y lo natural y lo sincero de esté mundo!

-¡Lo que hay entre tu hija y yo está mucho más allá de lo natural, bueno o sincero, incluso de lo compresible de este mundo!- me giré con rabia, manoteando y gesticulando- y, ¿acaso crees que nos importa?

-Tú… ¡maldito vampiro!

-Quiérelo así o no, te haga infeliz o no, ¡tus amenazas llegan demasiado tarde! Ya no hay reversa, ni remedio; te vengaste con ella de mi, pero yo, ¡yo te juro que tu estirpe inmaculada terminará con Integra Hellsing, o dejo de ser el rey no muerto!…

-¿Qué es lo que dices…?

-Integra no seguirá con tu estirpe, por que si aún no lo ha sido, ¡ella me pertenecerá!

-Eso…eso, ¡jamás sucederá!- me miró horrorizado, conteniendo su rabia por no poderme tocar.

-¡No puedes hacer nada para evitar el curso de las cosas! ¡Ahora estás muerto, y yo estoy aquí, en este miserable mundo, sí, pero con ella!

-Jamás será para ti, ¡es mi hija!

-Fue tu hija…

-¡Yo no la eduqué para eso!

-¡Nada puede en contra, por que estamos enamorados!- dije finalmente, desconociéndome a mi mismo por haber salido de esa forma de mis propias casillas. Él me miró boquiabierto, yo proseguí- sí, ¡sí! Buen trabajo hiciste, ¡escuchalo bien! La verdad es que… ¡amo a tu hija más allá de mi propia voluntad! Y ella…

-¡Cállate! Tú eres tan despreciable- me lo dijo a quemarropa- por eso ella no te ama, no. Comprendo que sólo este… deslumbrada; tú tienes ese efecto, pero no dejas de ser el más asqueroso de los seres y estoy seguro, mi querido Alucard, que ella te olvidará. Le servirás para lo mismo que a mi me sirvió la niña bonita que solías ser, esa que un día envíe a Varsovia.**

No. Esa parte de mi esclavitud la había enterrado hasta tal punto que incluso llegué a olvidarla, pero en esa franca pelea, ante eso último, no pude decir nada, sólo atiné a pronunciar:

-¡Regresa al infierno de donde saliste! ¡Ya estas muerto! Y eso, ¡eso jamás paso! Ya no interesa-.y traté de negar el recuerdo mismo, por que era cierto: hubo veces en las que yo caí tan bajo, que después de donde me encontré, ya no había a donde descender.

-Sí, eres como una droga y mi hija es una mujer con sangre en las venas, ¡pero también con orgullo en el corazón! Y tú, tú perderás- y se sonrió lleno de satisfacción al ver mi contrariedad, yo le daba la espalda y me tapaba los oídos al tener de nuevo tantos repulsivos recuerdos.

-No…no dirás lo mismo…- lo vi una vez más, cara a cara- cuando ella lo haga…por voluntad propia, ¡y tendrás toda la eternidad de la muerte para observarlo!

El fantasma de Arthur en ese momento palideció hasta desaparecer, pues ambos escuchamos una voz conocida:-¡Alucard, Alucard! ¡Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Velozmente, traté de reponerme de aquella discusión, y recobrando la compostura salí a su encuentro.

-¡Alucard!- me dijo cuando me encontré con ella al doblar la esquina del mausoleo-¿qué estabas…haciendo?

-Ah, estaba por allí…practicando necromancia***…

Me miró interrogante y luego se rió:-Eres un maldito demente…pero ya es muy tarde, vamos a casa.

Ella se adelantó caminando con pasos largos, en medio de las primeras sombras de la noche y del canturreo de los grillos, suspiré muy hondo quedándome un tanto atrás. Antes de seguirla, le eché un último vistazo a la colina y aún vi al fantasma de mi amo, parado sobre su lápida, con el infinito odio de la impotencia gravado en sus ojos.

Hasta ese momento pude comprender que la muerte, así de familiar y de ignota como me era, es un campo inmenso, lleno de estadios y recovecos por los nunca se podía dejar de transitar. Que tenía, al igual que la vida, muchos bemoles y agonías, como la de ese hombre, que sin poder hacer nada, desde la soledad de su tumba y la eternidad de su muerte, estaba condenado a observar, y a nada más que a eso, como yo me robaba su tesoro más preciado.

-Arthur Hellsing, a pesar de todo, la calma del sepulcro sólo puedo imaginarlo - eché a andar sintiendo la mirada asesina del fantasma atormentado- y estoy agradecido de que así sea…

Me apresuré a alcanzar a mi ama que se marchaba con los últimos destellos y las esperanzas de su padre muerto, por evitar lo inevitable. Y por primera vez en cientos de años, le agradecí al dios rencoroso que me dio la "no vida", y a la muerte cruel que, negándome su amor, me había abandonado.

-ooO_**O**_Ooo-

**Notas:**

* Frase perteneciente al _Laberinto de la soledad_, de Octavio Paz.

** Referencia a los eventos de la serie _The Dawn_, manga inconcluso de Hirano.

*** Necromancia. El arte de la adivinación a través de conversaciones con los muertos.

* * *

Gracias a los que leyeron este especial de temporada, _Todos los santos_, un three chapter que quería escribir desde hace tiempo. Agradezco las reviews, los comentarios e incluso las lecturas sin review, que posiblemente tuvo y ahora sí, volveré a volvar mi atención al otro fic, que ya lleva más de un mes abandonado.

Sólo quiero agregar algo antes de cambiar el fic a _Completado_. Sobre el comentario de Arthur hacia Alucard, cuando hacen alusión a Girlycard, la idea de incluir eso, me surgió gracias a una teoría que algunos fans han manejado acerca de la existencia de esa versión femenina de Alucard y de algunas frases dichas por Arthur, como esa que repito, de que "Alucard es como una droga", diganos mal pensados XDD, pero, ¿no se les hace perturbador el hecho de que Alucard haya tomado la forma de una adolescente en los tiempos juveniles de Arthur? Eso es para pensarse mucho, según algunos, jeje.

Ahora sí:

Este cuento se acabo.


End file.
